starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Фондор
|distance= |class=Земного типа |diameter=9100 км |атмосфера=Кислородная смесь, Тип I (пригодный для дыхания) |климат=Умеренный |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Пустыня *Пустоши *Городские массивы |интерес=*Фондорские верфи **Орбитальная верфь 1321 *Фондорская академия машиностроения и дизайна |расы=*Миноки *Грязевая собачка *Фондорцы |другиерасы=*Люди *Тви'леки *Селкаты *Ковлайт |язык=Основной галактический |население=5 миллиардов |города=*Фондор-Сити (столица) *Оридин |импорт=Пищевые продукты |экспорт=*Суда *Технологии |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Тапанская империя *Лига свободных миров Тапани *Техносоюз *Галактическая Империя *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Империя юужань-вонгов *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Пять миров *Конфедерация *Коалиция джедаев }} Фондор — планета в Секторе Тапани. Исторически столица располагалась в Фондор-сити, однако позже была перемещена в Оридин. Широкую известность Фондору принесли орбитальные верфи, построенные при поддержке Техносоюза ещё до Войн клонов. По своим параметрам Фондорские верфи уступали разве что Куату и Кореллии, однако именно здесь строился знаменитый «Палач» Дарта Вейдера. История Ранняя история Хотя формально Фондор в составе сектора Тапани принадлежал к группе Свободных миров и относился к региону Колоний, эта планета была заселена цивилизованным народом столь давно, что воспринималась общественностью подчас как часть Центральных Миров. thumb|left|220px|Индустриальные пейзажи Фондора Фондорцы, исконное население планеты, были близки к людской расе, однако отличались отсутствием волос и фиолетовым цветом крови. Сам же Фондор представлял собой давным-давно застроенную промышленными объектами планету, изрытой разнообразными котлованами, облепленной фабриками и станциями охлаждения, изгрызенной паровыми тоннелями поверхностью. Практически весь Фондор был подчинён необходимости нормального функционирования и развития кораблестроения на орбитальных верфях, включая жилые районы, возводимые для многочисленных рабочих, или же торговые фирмы, живущие в уже упомянутой отрасли. В то же время Фондор был одним из главных рынков сбыта хаттского клана Бесадии. Во время Войн клонов Фондор значился в числе тех, кто примкнул к Конфедерации Независимых Систем, но идеи сепаратистов не нашли поддержки у широких слоёв населения, поэтому реальная поддержка, оказываемая Фондором КНС, была невелика. Проект «Палач» thumb|left|251px|«Палач» над Фондором Когда Фондорские верфи получили заказ на постройку корабля Вейдера, это явилось полной неожиданностью, поскольку до той поры имперскими звёздными разрушителями, а также поздними этапами сборки кораблей типа «Палач» занимались на верфях Куата. Империя потребовала от планеты соблюдения совершеннейшей секретности проекта, и даже запрет на посещение её невоенными судами. Этому, конечно, были не слишком рады руководители кораблестроительных верфей, вынужденные отказаться от выгодных коммерческих сделок, однако тот факт, что строительство займёт большую часть всех ресурсов верфей, а также угроза пресловутого гнева Вейдера, возымели должный эффект. thumb|left|170px|Люк Скайуокер на Фондоре Для того чтобы переправлять корабли, Империя даже провела засекреченную гипер-трассу от Фондора до Гендила на Среднем Кольце и благополучно держала в тайне её существование в течение последующих десятилетий. Однако в связи с тем, что фондорские верфи оказались производителем столь уникального «товара», Альянс повстанцев, конечно же, не мог оставить их без внимания. Знаменитой Разбойной эскадрилье удалось проникнуть в закрытую систему в трофейных имперских истребителях и не допустить завершения строительства, подорвав прототип корабля. Революция и перемены Несмотря на всю секретность, Фондор был занят Альянсом свободных миров практически сразу же после Эндорской битвы, что давало победителям стратегическое преимущество в виде базы в центральном регионе и одновременно верфи для производства кораблей, которых им, как известно, не хватало. Правда, в скором времени возникла проблема с поставками на верфи требуемых материалов. Дело в том, что под давлением имперского адмирала Мордара глава металлургической гильдии Вандельхельма Оррк переориентировал ресурсные каналы на имперцев, что, впрочем, было вскоре прекращено усилиями Хана Соло. Впоследствии фондорские верфи стали одним из краеугольных камней системы оснащения войск Новой Республики кораблями, в том числе и звёздными разрушителями. В 26 ПБЯ Фондор стал стратегической целью юужань-вонгского флота. Отбить первую атаку на планету удалось лишь благодаря выстрелу станции «Балансир». Цена, правда, была высока: вместе с частью вражеского флота под удар попали хейпанские части. Успешная оборона позволила продолжить строительство флота на верфях. Хотя позже Фондор всё же побывал в руках юужань-вонгов, к концу войны он был вновь отбит. Вторая галактическая гражданская война thumb|left|220px|Подземелья Фондора В 40 ПБЯ, во время президентства Шас Вадде фондорское правительство весьма категорично отреагировало на введённые Галактическим Альянсом военные ограничения, что привело к выходу Фондора из состава Альянса и союзу системы с Кореллией. В связи с этим глава Альянса Дарт Кейдус намеревался устроить «показательное наказание» на мятежном Фондоре, что позднее привело к масштабным боевым действиям, развернувшимся вокруг отвоевания Фондора в то время, как Кейдус штурмовал Оридин и другие города планеты стратегического значения. После битвы за Фондор на планете обосновалась адмирал Ча Ниаталь, глава собственной группировки, выделившейся из Галактического Альянса. Однако после окончательного разгрома Конфедерации и окончания гражданской войны Фондор не замедлил с возвращением в ряды систем ГА Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' * *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' }} Источники right|220px * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Chronicles * The Essential Chronology * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Lords of the Expanse * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars Galaxy Collector 3 — ComicScan: Coming Full Circle * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * * The New Essential Chronology * * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8 * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * The Essential Atlas * Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual * Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты Колоний Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Локации Фондора Категория:Планеты Конфедерации Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с джедаями Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Пустынные планеты Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты с верфями